Mhairie
Mhairie MacNamara is tawny female dire wolf and currently traveling with Faolan, Edme and the other earthquake survivors to the Distant Blue. She is formerly from the Carreg Gaer in the MacDuncan clan, but lived in the MacNamara clan for some time with her sister, Dearlea. She is Dearlea and Faolan's sister. Description Mhairie is a young tawny she-wolf with green eyes and a black nose. Mhairie is new to hunting as an outflanker, but her powerful legs show that she would have be one of the clan’s top runners had the clan survived. Family Caila- Adoptive Mother Eiric- Adoptive Father Dearlea- Birth Sister Faolan- Birth Brother Morag- Birth Mother Kinnaird- Birth Father Taddeus- Adoptive Brother (Along with 5 others) Abban- Adoptive Half- Brother Brangwen- Step Father Brecco- Step Brother (Along with 2 others) Edme- Sister in-law History 'Lone Wolf' Mhairie is born to Morag of the MacDuncan clan, along with her siblings Dearlea and Faolan. Her name and identity are unknown at the time, although Morag says that she was tawny, like her father. 'Shadow Wolf' Mhairie is first seen by Faolan, approaching him and Heep before a byrrgis with two packs of the MacDuncan clan. While Heep blabbers about his 'humbleness', Mhairie and Faolan chat for a while, saying that no wolf could be like Heep. She is then called into the byrrgis, as an outflanker. When Faolan joins the hunt unexpectedly, he runs past Mhairie and the other outflankers. Afterward, she yells at him how it was her first chance to run in a byrrgis as an outflanker, and how he ruined her moment. Later, in the chapter "Mhairie's Den", she is seen sliding down the sleep slope into the den that she and her sister, Dearlea, share. She curses silently in her mind at Faolan, using the words moldwarp, canker-livered, and besblubbering. She then feels a need to protect him, or "beat him with the wrath of Lupus". Later in the gaddergnaw games, she and Dearlea give Faolan advice and instructions on the byrrgis. They also come to Faolan's aid when he is accused of murdering the malcadh pup. They are also seen celebrating when he wins the gaddergnaw. 'Watch Wolf' Mhairie and her sister, Dearlea, are mentioned by Faolan when he and Edme begin talking about the times they had at the gaddergnaw in their den at the Watch after Banja insulted at Edme. 'Frost Wolf' Mhairie and Dearlea are first seen talking to each other about Liam MacDuncan and are then happily surprised by Edme and Faolan's visit. They then join Edme and Faolan to the Blood Watch to find their mother, Caila. However, they find her in a Skaars Circle and she denies that they are her daughters and that they were born in a litter with a malcadh ''as a littermate. Later, in the Cave Before Time, Faolan concludes that Mhairie and Dearlea are his sisters and tells them. They then help Faolan track and capture The Prophet. Mhairie and her sister Dearlea are last seen in the MacNamara clan gnawing bones for the ''drumlyn of Morag. Personality Mhairie is stubborn, bossy, and sometimes harsh, but she is also kind, loyal, and caring to those she loves, such as her siblings Faolan and Dearlea. She is a noble wolf, despite her occasional outburst of temper, and she can be impatient with pups and other wolves. Mhairie (Frost Wolf): "I wonder who was born first, 'cause if I was, I think that means I get to be the boss, right?" Dearlea: "I don't think it matters, Mhairie, because you were just born plain bossy, one way or another." Trivia *Mhairie and Dearlea were confirmed as Faolan's littermates in Frost Wolf when Caila denies them. *Mhairie is thought to be the wolf on the back of Shadow Wolf. *Mhairie comes from an Irish word "mairi" meaning bitter. *Mhairie is Scottish for "much loved and longed for" Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Characters Category:Outflankers Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Wolves who fled to the MacNamra clan Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Likely Deceased